


A Favor Returned

by Aurum_Auri



Series: The Thirsty Games [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Barebacking, Desperate Sex, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Rough Sex, Scenting, The Hunt, Throat Fucking, blanket consent, powerbottom yuuri, sex as a sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: The Hunt is a sport like no other. Alphas and Omegas from around the world compete in an international spectacle designed to thrill. An Omega wins if they can escape the arena. An Alpha's job is simple: claim the omegas before they can.Yuuri has already lost to Victor once, and he won't lose again. Meanwhile, Victor has a realization of his own.





	A Favor Returned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibleplatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibleplatypus/gifts).



> Another of the tumblr prompts! This time for possibleplatypus, who requested Yuuri winning against Victor in a future hunt!
> 
> This is a sequel to A Sporting Chase, which is linked above as the first in the Thirsty Games series ;)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <3

Yuuri had lost.

It burned him inside, even with satisfaction settling under his skin with a cozy sort of warmth. Yuuri had never lost The Hunt before. Mistakes, he had made plenty of. Near-misses, he’d dealt with more than once.

But Yuuri had never been claimed before. 

It was rolling endlessly in his head. The water had fogged the glass by now, the steam making him dizzy. Was this how Victor felt last year, when that poorly designed course had cost him his win? Was this how it felt to be made the fool?

He stretched. The muscles were tense, tight with strain, but the burn was pleasant. There was a dull ache in his spine. His body felt well fucked, in a very pleasant, satisfied sort of way, and yet…

And yet Yuuri had lost The Hunt, and he hated the feeling of losing. Being claimed, being fucked until he screamed with pleasures he’d never felt before, and losing the competition he had dedicated his entire life to. 

His reflection in the mirror was blurry. He swiped at the glass. His neck was bitten, but the medicine had done a good job of preventing a bond from forming between them. There was an open jar sitting beside the sink. He rubbed the salve into the bite, and felt a soothing prickle as the medicine took effect. 

Victor was laying on the bed when Yuuri stepped out of the bathroom. Yuuri found his eyes dragging along Victor’s nude form, unable to resist staring openly. Victor was truly beautiful in the way that renaissance statues were beautiful. Objective perfection. 

Victor rolled over on the bed to face Yuuri. “How are you feeling?” he asked. His eyes were wide and open, sparkling happily. 

Satisfaction. Victory. He looked happy. Of course he did, he won, as he rightfully deserved. 

“Still sore,” Yuuri said simply. His neck was tingling. “But I’m alright.”

“You really were a good competitor,” Victor said. He was smiling. “Looks like we’re tied now. Next time, for all the gold and glory?” He winked. 

Except Victor’s previous loss was only a fluke, a fault of the course. 

“I’ll have to train extra hard. It’s not easy capturing you, you know,” Victor added, looking pleased. “With your stamina, escape must be a breeze.”

Yuuri’s hand twitched. Did Victor think it was coincidence that Yuuri could run for hours? Yuuri had no talent. A bit of luck at the beginning, a city where he was free to run as much and for as long as he wanted, and a ballerina who trained the word “can’t” out of him and replaced it with “not yet”. 

His stamina was hard work. It was years spent running every time his anxiety flared up until his mind. 

It was not talent. “Anyone can hunt an omega,” Yuuri said stiffly. “It’s getting away that’s hard. All that time to prepare, it should be easy to catch someone who’s just ‘running away’.” Yuuri stepped back, feeling anger building slightly. 

“I didn’t mean it like that-” Victor started before breaking off. “I just meant that I won’t go easy on you. That if anyone could give me a run for my money, it’s you. And I want to see you give it your all at Worlds.” 

Yuuri felt a strange, bubbling feeling in his stomach.

Victor would chase him again, and Yuuri needed to be ready. And this time, he would win. 

* * *

Nationals. Four Continents. Europeans. They passed in a whirl, but nothing presented the same challenge as Victor did. He pushed himself harder, ran further, made himself stronger. And in the time between the Grand Prix and Worlds, Yuuri strategized.

There were a few things he knew. One, he had to win. Two, the only way he’d do that was to take Victor by surprise. Three, Victor never did the same thing twice. Four, Yuuri wanted to prove that there was more to this hunt than running away. 

It prickled his pride in a way he didn’t want to admit. Victor respected him as a competitor, it was clear. Victor had singled him out as someone to compete against and called him a worthy opponent. 

It wasn’t enough. Yuuri wanted to win, and he wanted to win right, not because of some flaw in the game. 

A century ago, people thought omegas were the weakest of the secondary genders. The Hunt always proved otherwise. Omegas might like sex, but an alpha wasn’t guaranteed a catch. 

Omegas were always too good at the game. They kept better control of their minds, and their instincts were more finely tuned to survival. The animalistic mental state during The Hunt, the quasi-heat that filtered over their minds, was more than just a desire for sex. It was survival. And the quasi-rut of an alpha’s mind made it harder for them to win. It was why they were given extra time in the beginning to prepare. 

Victor’s trap in the last game was something nearly impossible for an alpha to pull off. If Yuuri had to guess, his first instinct was to say that Victor would be planning on a claiming attempt near one of the gates, as a way of flipping the books on his previous win.

But that would be the obvious method. Not nearly surprising enough. Victor always tried unusual tactics. The last thing Yuuri would expect from him would be for him to stalk his prey like an animal, like any other alpha would. It didn’t matter what Victor was planning. Yuuri needed to make sure his will wouldn’t crumple when the time came. 

He got Christophe Giacometti’s phone number from Phichit. Chris was a friend of Victor’s, as far as Yuuri knew. If anyone could help with this, it would be him. And in this mission, discretion would be key. 

Yuuri called up, and Chris answered after only a few rings. “Hello, is this Chris?” Yuuri asked. “It’s Yuuri Katsuki. I got your number from Phichit.”

“Yuuri! It’s been a while! You did well in Four Continents,” he said. “Congrats.”

“It was nothing,” Yuuri said, “but congrats to you as well, I watched Europeans.” Chris had taken second. Behind, of course, Victor.

Yuuri remembered watching with rapt eyes. How many times had he seen Victor claim an omega on TV? He had never been so jealous as he had during the European championship. He’d bitten a pillow, clenched his teeth, and found himself disgusted with how irrationally, blindly envious he was of some omega getting railed. 

“Ah, did you now? Enjoy the show?” Chris asked. 

Yuuri coughed. “Well enough. Chris, I was wondering if you would be able to do me a favor.”

“Depends on the favor,” Chris said. “What can I do for you?”

“I need something with Victor’s scent on it,” Yuuri said.

Chris was quiet for a second, before he burst out laughing. “My, Yuuri, I had no idea that Japan’s Ace was such a dirty pervert,” he giggled. 

“It’s not like that!” Yuuri said quickly. His cheeks flushed and heated. “C-Chris, come on. There’s no rules against it. Victor claimed me once, I have no idea how I’ll react around him a second time.”

Some omegas, after being claimed, found it easier to resist the strong pheromones a chasing Alpha gave off. Some found it much, much harder.

He took a breath. “I need to make sure I don’t lose myself.”

Chris tutted him. “Ah, but where’s the fun in that? I could probably send you something but… hmm. It might be more fair if you asked Victor yourself. It is his scent, after all.”

Yuuri flushed. He’d been afraid of that.

* * *

 

San Francisco was foggy when Yuuri arrived. It was almost eerie, though the sun burned it off by noon, leaving behind a day with clear skies and a cool breeze. 

Yuuri hoped it would be warmer when they got to the arena. If the temperatures didn’t go up a little, he’d be in for a chilly run in a few days. 

He had arrived in America a day early. The facilities were less accommodating than they had been in Italy, and Yuuri wanted to make sure he had enough time to settle into his hotel room and prepare. 

He spread the map on his table and let himself think. The arena was heavily forested, according the map, even more so than it had been in previous games. The area was relatively famous. When the arena wasn’t in use, it was a tourist park full of hiking trails and scenic views. Yuuri thumbed through photographs that had come with his packet. 

There had to be something he could use. He closed his eyes. It was a slow idea to form. Disjointed pieces didn’t seem to work. But it was surprising. It was shocking. It was more than a little bit crazy. 

It was something Victor would never expect.

* * *

 

The pre-hunt gala was in full swing when Yuuri stepped into the room. He found his eyes skating over the room, taking in every face and automatically searching.

A friendly hand pulled him aside. “Yuuri!” 

“Phichit,” Yuuri greeted warmly, and he found himself pulled out onto the dance floor. He grabbed Phichit by the waist and they started to spin. “How was your flight? I didn’t see you arrive.”

“Loooong,” Phichit said. “I just got in a few hours ago. Do you have any idea how hard it is to put on eyeliner in a taxi, Yuuri? Impossible.”

“It’s still good to see you,” Yuuri said. They chatted for a while, enjoying the chance to catch up. Phone calls and Facetime were no replacement for being together in person, and Yuuri found himself enjoying the chance to talk. 

And yet there was a nervous edge. Anxiety was settling in under his skin. There was a feeling like he couldn’t breathe. 

It had simmered low for hours. Perhaps his plan was too crazy. Most likely, it would fail. He was gambling with more than just a single game here. Defeat meant he would be set back for months. 

He swallowed it down, desperate not to show Phichit just how bad it was getting, but it was stifling. He choked on his tongue, eyes burning, lungs aching-

“Yuuri! I was hoping we would meet tonight,” Victor said brightly. Everything seemed to stop. 

Ice and pine. Victor’s wintergreen scent flooded his senses. It was almost intoxicating, a steady rush in the air like sharp winter winds. Yuuri found his world shifting into focus with a snap. 

Phichit gave him a knowing grin as he stepped away, passing Yuuri’s hand off to Victor. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he whispered, already digging in his pockets for his phone. 

Yuuri felt conspicuously watched as Victor started to dance with him. The music was bland, filtered through cheap speakers provided by the banquet hall. There was a low murmur of sponsors chatting around them. Yuuri found his attention fixed on the tile floors. 

“How have you been?” Victor asked. “Training hard?”

Yuuri nodded. “Yes… you?” Victor nodded. They turned slowly. The moment was painfully uncomfortable. Yuuri’s skin was prickling under Victor’s touch. Sparks rippled under his skin. Victor’s eyes were glittering.

Yuuri let himself beat around the bush a while. He had to ask. He had to know how his body would react, and Yuuri had a bad feeling he wouldn’t like the answer. Everything felt more visceral with Victor around, and his presence now was more distracting than Yuuri had anticipated. The world felt narrow, like it was just the two of them.

“Do you prefer the suit, or the dress?” Victor asked. It took Yuuri a moment to realize Victor was talking to him, gesturing to the black suit he wore. 

“Both. Either.” Yuuri shrugged. Victor’s waist twisted under his hands. Yuuri could feel the powerful muscles under the suit jacket. “I don’t care what I wear. It never mattered much to me.”

“I can tell. You should let someone buy you a new tie,” Victor said. Yuuri almost argued, but he caught a mischievous sparkle in Victor’s eye. Yuuri could feel his pulse racing under his skin. 

“What if I like this tie?” Yuuri asked. He definitely hadn’t bought it because the color reminded him of Victor’s eyes. He definitely hadn’t worn it because it was his only tie. 

“Something else would bring out your eyes more,” Victor said. 

Was he flirting? Or just trying to distract Yuuri? Yuuri’s arousal had to be evident. Yuuri needed to move on. He had sponsors to talk to, organizers to clarify a rule or two with, and a drink wouldn’t hurt things either. Victor had his own business to do here as well. Even so, he had a wild impulse to dance with Victor all night. 

“Can I ask you something?” Yuuri asked. The words seemed to catch in his throat. He was going to chicken out and not ask, and then his plan would fail, and then he would lose the Hunt. He wouldn’t lose. “Can I have something with your scent?” 

Yuuri babbled it out in a rush, like he was vomiting the question out onto Victor’s shoes. Instead of looking repulsed, the prettiest red flush crossed Victor’s cheeks. “Yuuri, I- I never realized-”

“It’s-” Yuuri started, before embarrassment sent him babbling again. “I was just planning something, in the arena I mean. But I need your scent. Can I- Just a little bit would do-”

Victor’s cheeks were even darker. “Only if I can have some of yours,” he purred. “Fair is fair. And it’ll make the game more interesting.” Victor pulled the pocket square out of his suit jacket and dabbed it against the scent glands in his throat. 

Yuuri could smell the sudden rush of winterfrost. It nearly bowled him over, punching hard at every nerve in his body. His knees locked. His thighs trembled. He felt more than a little slick leak out. 

Yuuri loosened the tie from his neck, letting it rub against his own glands until the oils had seeped into the cloth. He pulled it over his head. 

“Maybe I do need a new tie,” he suggested, trading the tie for the handkerchief. Victor laughed brightly, beautifully. 

Yuuri imagined that laugh more than once that night, when he got back to his room and spent the next twelve hours furiously jerking himself off with the handkerchief pressed to his nose.

It was just practice, he swore to himself. He had to make sure that he could control himself when the time came, when his mind was more animal than human, when the logical and rational part of his brain took a back seat to his hunger for pleasure and touch. He needed it out of his system. 

He didn’t sleep well. He tried. But the anxiety kept him awake, and the only thing that soothed the rattled edge was pressing his nose into the cloth and breathing deep. It had never been this bad before. Yuuri had never had to come back from something like this before. 

The next day was spent with a long run and pretending that his cock wasn’t chafed from the frantic slide of his palm over it, pretending that the aching, twitching folds of his body weren’t waiting for something more than fingers to push inside. 

He got back from a meeting with the other omegas were they were refreshed on the rules and he dropped into bed, exhausted from his long day. He almost missed the note that had been slipped under his door.

He pushed off his bed and picked the note up, turning it over to see his name written across the folded half sheet of paper. It smelled like Victor.

_ Do your best, and give me the challenge I know you can offer. Good luck tomorrow _ .

Yuuri could feel his body reacting. He pressed the note to his nose as he fell back into bed. He should be more anxious. But instead, he just felt as giddy as a teenager with a crush. He didn’t like Victor like that, he didn’t. It wasn’t right.

Yes, Yuuri had jerked off to him a few times. It was strictly professional, though. As professional as Yuuri could get, anyway, when Victor was gorgeous, athletic, and so clever and strong…

Yuuri hummed. Warmth and arousal crept into his belly. He had to shake off the feeling before it overcame him.

* * *

 

The morning was warmer than Yuuri expected it to be, but the warmth meant a fog clinging low to the ground. It was thick enough that he couldn’t see far beyond the headlights as the taxi drove him through the early morning traffic. They pulled to a stop outside the arena’s locker rooms. 

The entire arena was built around a lake. The park itself was shaped almost like a horseshoe, if a little wobbly, around the bank of the lake, and the locker rooms were on either side. The course would take them through some of the most beautiful hiking trails in America, if the guide book was to be believed, through forests of trees that were hundreds and even thousands of years old. 

The morning air was cold on his skin as Yuuri hurried towards the doors. One side had a laminated sign with an Ω taped to it. The other set of doors had a similar laminated paper sign, except with an ɑ symbol on it. 

Yuuri pushed his way inside. The air was thick with scent neutralizers blowing through the open doorway, but once Yuuri was past the threshold, all he could smell was the sweet, summer-soft scent of omegas pleasuring themselves. 

Some were already dressed. The chilly conditions meant a slight change in wardrobe. They were given warm stockings that pulled up to the mid-thigh, and the tunic-like garment they were given was a little thicker than average and had a hood on the top.

There was a chance for rain in the forecast. Yuuri hoped the weather would hold out. It would be an even colder, more slippery run through the mud. But it would never be canceled on account of weather. Ratings were always better for messy, rainy shows like these. 

He changed quickly into the tunic. The stockings were warm when he pulled them on, though they ended in a stirrup around the sole of his feet instead of in a sock. He wiggled his bare toes. Some network producer’s terrible idea, Yuuri had heard. The mud was going to be freezing. 

With a disappointed shake of his head, he slicked back his hair from his face and headed to the table with their tracking devices.

Yuuri was very familiar with the egg-shaped vibrators they were provided with to track their whereabouts through the course. It would be even more important on a day like today, when the mists were sitting heavily on the ground and making visibility poor. Yuuri reclined in his chair. 

“Mmm, smells like alpha,” someone purred, their voice throaty with a delicious kind of ecstacy that sent Yuuri’s heart racing a little faster in spite of himself. 

Guang Hong stooped beside Yuuri’s locker and picked up a piece of paper. It had fallen out of Yuuri’s pocket. “Yours?” he asked, holding it out. Yuuri scrabbled to grab it, crushing it in his fingers. Victor’s scent flooded the air. There was a collective shudder through the room. 

“Yuuuuri,” Phichit whined. “That’s rude. Don’t bring your boyfriend’s scent in here.”

“He isn’t my boyfriend!” Yuuri said. He shoved the paper into his folded up clothes and pushed them into the back of his locker.  

Phichit scoffed. “Not yet, maybe.” He stood and stretched and then helped Yuuri to his feet once the vibrator egg was settled deep inside Yuuri’s twitching, hot little hole. “Good luck out there,” Phichit said. 

Yuuri smiled. “You too.”

“And don’t let that alpha win, you hear me,” Phichit said. He wagged his finger at Yuuri. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Okay, mom. Let’s get out there.”

The eggs purred to life. A little sigh slipped from Yuuri’s lips before he could help himself. The Hunt, and whatever Victor was planning, awaited. 

Victor always surprised his fans, that much Yuuri knew. He wouldn’t do the same thing twice. He had to have another strategy in place today, and Yuuri had to be ready for anything. 

The gates rattled up. It was almost eerily quiet. 

There was a heavy weight in the air. Yuuri knew what it felt like, what it smelled like. It was the promise of rain. The light breeze sent the trees rustling, and for the first time, Yuuri was struck by the sheer enormity of the trees around him. 

The trees towered heights that seemed impossible, taller than any building in Hasetsu, so tall that the tops vanished into the mist. 

Yuuri gazed up and squinted. He didn’t wear glasses in the arena, too scared to damage them, so even the closest branches were blurred. Omegas were rushing into the fog and vanishing, their scents swallowed up by the scent of the damp forest. 

He closed his eyes. His body was vibrating like a taut string. Every inch of him felt desperately attuned to Victor, as though if he only moved a little further into the woods, he could feel him, sense him somewhere out there. 

He wondered if the others could smell him. He wondered if Victor could smell him. 

The breeze stirred the fog. Yuuri was downwind. He could smell them all, scattered across the arena, some faint and some close by. Victor was like a bright pinpoint in the woods, perhaps a mile or two away, weakened by the water. 

Yuuri stooped low. The earth was loose and soft. It crumbled between his toes and he rolled a bit in his fingers. Vines tangled underfoot. He pulled a few lengths free, root and all, and set to work as he walked, stripping of them of their leaves and keeping his nose to the air. 

His body hungered for it. He was shaking slightly, not from the cold but from desire under his skin. Victor was somewhere out here searching for him. Yuuri knew intimately what it felt like to be pinned to the ground, to have Victor’s cock thrusting up between his thighs, and it set his blood singing. 

He wanted the rush, the fuck, the heat. 

Yuuri finished stripping the vines and began to twist them carefully together, pulling them tight and knotting them as he went to keep them together. He pulled hard to test the strength. The vines had a little bit of give to them, but were woody enough that they didn’t snap. Perfect. 

He tied a loose knot at the end, something he could tighten at a moment’s notice, and looped it four times over his wrist. 

The pathway was creeping him out. Without something to occupy his hands, he couldn’t help but find himself noticing every flash of moment, every bird flitting between the trees, even a turtle at the edge of the path at least once. 

He heard the running before he smelled the crushing wave of alpha scent, and Yuuri broke into a dead sprint. He could hear them gaining, hear the labored breath behind him. He ran harder, crashing through the underbrush. 

The cloth protected his legs from branches and bushes, but his feet were aching from the cold dirt. A raindrop hit his cheek. Another. 

Something huge and heavy crashed into him, and Yuuri reared back in shock. Georgi had apparently learned his lesson, or perhaps he was just more focused when his ex was not in the hunt. He had mud streaked over his face like war paint. 

Yuuri wrestled for long minutes, screaming loudly. He wasn’t going to let it end like this, but Georgi’s strength had taken him by surprise. Georgi had only a few centimeters on him in height, but he was slightly broader. Yuuri growled. 

He swept his legs out and broke free, shoving Georgi’s body back into the dirt hard enough for his head to hit the earth. Georgi was dazed for a brief second, but it was all Yuuri needed. He scrabbled to his feet and ran like his life depended on it.

The precious few seconds lead was all he needed. He could hear the labored breath as Georgi tried to keep up, but it grew more distant and heavy with each moment, until it was gone. 

Yuuri kept a closer watch on the mist after that. 

Anyone could be lurking inside. It was too easy to hide in it, almost like a horror movie. But if an alpha could hide, so could an omega, after all.

Yuuri’s plan continued as intended. He made it to the lake. The edge was muddy and murky, though the middle was much clearer. The light sprinkles of rain had grown into a steady drizzle during this time, evening out over the last few minutes. Yuuri pulled the hood up over his face. It gave him a little more shelter, but not enough. 

If he was going to be soaked anyway, might as well embrace it. He waded into the water until it was calf deep. It was so cold it stung his skin, but Yuuri ignored it. He scrubbed the water over his scent glands. He yanked the hood back and pulled the cloth out of the way as best he could, but he made a mess of it and soaked his front.

His teeth were chattering by the end of it. He pulled the hood back up. At least he wouldn’t have to feel the raindrops on his face. It wouldn't cover his scent, not completely, but hopefully washing away his scent would give him a precious few moments of invisibility in the fog. 

There was just one thing left to do. 

Yuuri squinted at the lake, but it was hard to see between the mist and his poor vision. It was almost like someone was swimming, if he had to guess. It almost seemed so ridiculous. Yuuri turned back. He could still smell Victor, and Yuuri had to make sure his strength would hold out. 

Victor’s scent was like a lure. A challenge. If it was a hunt through the mist he wanted, then it was a hunt he would get. Yuuri circled through the centermost part of the forest. 

The trees here varied dramatically in size. Some were so wide that the paths went through them instead of around, leaving the innermost rings visible. Others were small enough that Yuuri could just barely wrap his arms around and make his fingertips touch. 

Things were just beginning to come to life with the spring. The undergrowth was still thin at this point in the year, although moss was creeping over rocks and trees. Yuuri crept between the trees. He angled his way around, following the natural curve of the arena. 

Yuuri paused beside the perfect tree. It was sturdy, the branches cut back so they didn’t begin until far above Yuuri’s reach. He could wrap his arms around it and touch his fingers. Victor’s scent was close. Yuuri couldn’t pinpoint a direction but he knew it.

His whole body was trembling with the need to embrace Victor, take his alpha into his arms take that long, thick cock inside him- 

He plopped down and he let his scent spill out at last, heavy with his own lust. The trap was set. 

He didn’t have to wait long. 

The rustling in the grass was almost unnoticeable. Victor was prowling in the gloom. His figure was little more than a shadow moving through the fog, so faint Yuuri almost missed him circle around. 

And then Victor struck. It was faster than Yuuri expected, a sudden crushing weight landing hard against him, purring delightedly. “Yuuri, Yuuri, found you,” he cooed. Yuuri went limp for a single pulse of his heart before launching into action. 

He swept his leg out, knocking Victor off balance and giving him the chance to roll them both over. He forced Victor back a few feet. Victor pushed Yuuri off. His fingers grabbed tight at Yuuri’s tunic and pulled, wedging Yuuri back beneath him. His hands were groping, reaching, grasping between Yuuri’s thighs with the hunger of a starving man. 

“No,” Yuuri growled. He slammed his thighs together. He caught Victor’s hand hard between the muscles and squeezed it tight. Slick painted Yuuri’s thighs. The hand slid right out. Yuuri rolled them again, pushing Victor hard against the tree. 

Victor growled. They wrestled on the ground for what felt like hours. It could have only been a flicker of a few seconds.

Yuuri felt a flash of fear as Victor tried to mount him. The head of Victor’s thick cock, dripping pre-cum and rock hard, slid along the line of Yuuri’s groin and angled down, aiming to penetrate him. It gave him the rush he needed. He rolled them over one last time until Victor’s back was against the tree once more. 

He rose onto his knees. Their lips met. 

It was a savage sort of kiss, all teeth and tongue. Yuuri wanted to devour Victor. He wanted to be eaten alive, fucked full and pleasured. The distraction was enough.

Yuuri pushed Victor’s arms back around the tree, and he slipped the woven vines off his wrist and around Victor’s. He pulled the cord tight. 

Victor went stiff beneath him. The kiss broke off as Victor started to jerk against his bonds. Yuuri rose off Victor’s lap and grabbed more vines. Victor thrashed frantically, swearing even as Yuuri wove more vines into the bindings, securing him against the tree trunk with his arms behind him. 

His growls were wordless, insensible. The alpha scent rolling off him sent Yuuri falling to his knees. Yuuri crawled into Victor’s lap. Victor’s cock was hard, dripping at the tip. 

Yuuri was breathless. “I got you,” he whispered. His hips were rocking of their own accord, sliding in cruel, almost teasing shifts that made his cock rut against Victor’s. 

“Yuuri,” Victor rasped. His breath was harsh. His eyes rolled in his skull as he strained to reach for another kiss. Yuuri’s body ached for it. His fingers curled into claws, digging into the material of Victor’s shirt. The kiss was frantic. Yuuri could taste the rain as he licked his way into Victor’s mouth. 

He shivered as thunder roared overhead. Victor’s legs wrapped hard around Yuuri, caging him in. Every inch of Yuuri’s body burned, and Victor’s touch was ice to melt the heat away. Victor’s hips were thrusting crazily. Yuuri could feel him angling, trying to push into Yuuri even at this poor position and angle.

Yuuri could feel his pulse between his legs, the leaking slick dripping down his thighs mixing with the cool rain. Yuuri pulled away a few inches, lifting his face out of reach of Victor’s kiss. He had to run. The vines wouldn’t last forever-

He felt lips trail down his neck, and he suppressed a weak cry. Victor’s tongue swirled deliciously over Yuuri’s scent gland, his teeth giving the perfect edge of sharp pressure that made Yuuri’s knees weak. Bad bad bad, his will was crumbling.

Yuuri needed release, needed it the way he needed air. He tried to stand, his legs shaky, but Victor’s kiss mouthed down his skin as he did, trailing down his stomach and sucking at the glands inside his thighs until Yuuri’s legs threatened to buckle. Yuuri clutched at the tree. 

Victor’s breath on his cock was the problem. It was driving him mad, the little thing twitching between his thighs. 

It didn’t break the rules. 

Yuuri let his hand slide down the side of Victor’s face, and Victor’s kisses turned to his palm. He was making whining sounds now, unable to pull his hands free. “Yuuri, Yuuri let me go,” he whispered. He sounded so pretty like that. Yuuri slid his thumb into Victor’s lips, and Victor suckled sweetly at it, turning his eyes up to Yuuri’s face. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” Yuuri whispered. His voice was hoarse. 

Victor nodded frantically. “Please, Yuuri, please.” 

How quickly an alpha begged, the second he was restrained. Yuuri had all the power here. It was intimidating. It went to his head, made him dizzy with the feeling. Yuuri had captured his prize and he didn’t even know what to do with him. 

He needed to go, before his will crumbled and he dropped onto Victor’s cock, riding him until Victor’s knot filled him up, so perfect and thick and sweet- No, no, bad Yuuri.

His cock hurt with the level of desire bubbling through his veins. That damned little vibrating egg was pushing so perfectly against Yuuri’s prostate, too small to bring him release, just enough to make his mind wobbly and weak. 

Yuuri knew what this feeling was. It was going to creep into every limb in his body, make him shaky and weak until he couldn’t even run, couldn’t even think. Victor’s scent had done this, and Yuuri couldn’t even be upset. It was so simple. He had to come, or he wasn’t going to win. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said. “But I need to make it to the exit.” He pulled Victor’s jaw down, and he slid his cock into Victor’s throat. 

Victor made a little noise of surprise. His head jerked back, striking the bark of the tree and unable to retreat further. Yuuri let out a shaky moan. 

The heat around his cock was better than Yuuri could have ever imagined. Every gentle rock of his hips sent the vibrator stirring inside him, buzzing away at a sweet, steady pace. Victor was mumbling some half-hearted protest around Yuuri’s cock. The vibrations were too teasing.

Yuuri cried out. He clutched at Victor’s hair and started to thrust, weakly at first, before his hips started moving of their own accord. Victor’s struggles slowed, and his protests became soft moans that Yuuri could feel along his length, as rhythmic as Yuuri’s thrusts. He could feel Victor’s throat brush the tip of his cock, and Victor jerked. 

Yuuri pulled back, not entirely, but enough that it left Victor straining against the tree, trying to suck Yuuri’s length back into his mouth. 

“Feels good, aah, Victor,” Yuuri gasped. His head fell back. He could stop his fingers from pulling tighter at Victor’s hair, yanking it taut in his fingers. Victor’s lips wrapped so sweetly around his length, trembling with his moans. 

Yuuri fucked Victor’s mouth, letting each cool slide of his cock reach deeper and deeper, his mind slipping to the frenzy of his own animal desire. The egg wasn’t enough. Yuuri needed more, needed so much more than the little vibration.

He glanced down and saw Victor’s cheeks flushed. His eyes were watery, so pretty with rain and tears streaking down his face, sheer bliss. 

Yuuri’s gaze traveled further down. He couldn’t fully suppress the shudder. Victor’s cock was so heavy and thick, straining hard between his legs and pressed against his belly button. He could see the slight bulge at the base where his knot would swell. Yuuri remembered feeling it pushing inside of him. He remembered the way his senses had exploded when it had locked their bodies together. 

Yuuri cried out as he spilled. Victor choked. Yuuri pulled back, some of his release catching Victor on the tongue and the rest spattering his face. “Let me have you,” Victor moaned. His eyes were unfocused, and he was pulling at the ropes again. “Please, Yuuri, please- hurts-”

His cock looked painfully hard. His hips were rocking in phantom thrusts. He needed release as bad as Yuuri did. 

Even after orgasm, Yuuri was still shaking. His wrists moved, instinct begging him to mark, to claim. He rubbed the scent glands on his wrist over Victor, drowning him in the scent of an omega. Marking him. Omegas would smell him coming from miles away and know that he was claimed, know that this alpha belonged to Yuuri, at least for today. 

He pulled his tunic back down over his cock and straightened it out. He blew Victor a kiss. And then he ran. 

Embarrassment hit like a truck, but at least Yuuri was a few hundred meters away before it did. Victor snarled and howled. His thrashing was so loud Yuuri could hear it over his own panting. Yuuri pushed himself harder, letting the rain wash the sound of it, and his own guilt, away. 

Yuuri couldn’t believe he had just done that. 

A little thrill chased down his spine at the thought of leaving Victor bound and desperate, the idea that Victor might break free of the vines and chase Yuuri down, have his filthy way with him. 

The little shiver was back, and Yuuri laughed deliriously. It was almost tempting to go back. But victory was in sight, and no one could stop him now. 

His orgasm, and the subsequent marking of Victor, had taken enough of the edge off for him to focus, and he poured that focus into a single-minded push to reach the end. He brushed past a few mating pairs who had caught close to the edge, as well as dodging a close call from Chris. 

Victor’s scent on Yuuri’s skin had made Chris do a double take, pull back for just long enough for Yuuri to slip away and make a break for the gates. It was close. 

Victor had taken the edge off, but it still felt like heat boiling under Yuuri’s skin. He didn’t even notice the rest of the race pass him by. His mind was single-minded and focused on getting back, on taking hold of the toys that would be provided within for relief of the ache, the need for a knot. 

There was fanfare at the end, but Yuuri pushed past, making for the small, clinical looking rooms at the end of the hall. A few were in use already. Yuuri could smell Phichit in one room, a few others in other rooms. He stumbled to a room that smelled unoccupied and pushed his way in. 

It was small, with barely space for a shelf, a shower, and a cot to lay on. 

His body was shaking. He shucked the tunic off his body and it dropped to the floor with a gross, wet sound. He grabbed a dildo off the rack by the door. He fell onto the cot, peeling wet stockings off his legs. He gasped with the freedom that came from lying naked at last. His skin was crawling. 

He tugged the vibrator free from his body. It was a dead weight now. The sweet, pleasureable vibrations had cut off when he’d crossed the finish and Yuuri needed more. He let it fall beside him and he pushed the toy in. 

There was a bit of a burning ache as his body struggled to reach and stretch around it, but Yuuri had prepped himself well before the race, and despite the girth of the toy, the penetration was more relieving than painful.

He felt filthy and gross, his hair wet and lank on his face, sweaty and muddy and still breathing heavily from his run, but the pinch and push of the silicone cock pushing into his body was like some kind of dream. 

He remembered the velvet feel of Victor’s mouth as he jerked himself off. He let his legs fall open. He dreamed of Victor around him, thrusting in. Yuuri cried out and hit the button on the base of the toy, sending it inflating in a rush. The knot filled. The toy locked inside of him, rubbing against all the sensitive parts inside him, but it wasn’t enough. 

It was so close and yet just too far away. Yuuri‘s hand went wild over his cock, gathering slick off his thighs to lube his hands. Not enough, he needed the warmth of a body caging him in. What he needed was a bigger knot and a bigger cock and someone whose alpha purr could send Yuuri shuddering into the depths of his own desires. 

The door creaked open. Yuuri’s eyes slitted open. Victor’s scent poured into the room, and Yuuri moaned loudly. “In, in,” he begged, and Victor followed like he was being tugged by puppet strings. “I won,” Yuuri gasped. His voice sounded broken with his own desires, but he couldn’t help but smile. “Don’t I get a prize?”

* * *

 

It was almost funny.

If Victor had been clearer minded, he wouldn’t have been so upset to see Yuuri’s perfect backside vanish into the deep fog. 

But Victor was losing himself. His mind was wrecked and all he could think of was his omega disappearing, leaving him, his omega smelling so unsatisfied and still needing an alpha knot, his omega leaving  _ him. _

Victor thrashed in his bonds, woven vines biting into the skin of his wrists and the bark of the tree biting at his arms. His nails dragged over the vines. He clawed, ripped, pulled, until he felt a piece of it start to give way.

It unraveled, and Victor fell forward into the mud. The rain was picking up, starting to fall in bigger drops around his face. He could smell the trail his omega had left. He could smell Yuuri’s lust. 

He tore down the the path, taking one omega completely by surprise. But Victor only pushed past her. There was only one omega to claim. He’d been tied down, humiliated, used, and it was  _ delicious. _

He wanted Yuuri. He wanted everything. He wanted to fall to his knees and worship the only omega to ever bring him low like that. No one had ever surprised him the way Yuuri Katsuki did. The kiss he blew at Victor as he turned away would haunt him forever.

He wanted Yuuri more than anything else on earth. 

The scent led him through the forests, bursting through the arena gates on a mission. He could smell Yuuri’s dissatisfaction. Even a win wouldn't enough to bring him pleasure. Victor poked his head inside, and he was helpless under Yuuri’s command to join him.

Victor pounced, only for Yuuri to grab him and hold him tight. Yuuri rolled them around so he was straddling Victor’s thighs, bending Victor double . They were kissing again, insensate to the world around them. Victor was starving for Yuuri, raking fingers through his hair, grabbing handfuls of his waist before going lower, clutching at his thighs. 

His fingers brushed the dildo and a rash of jealous ran through him. He deflated the knot and drew it out, savoring the sound Yuuri made as he was suddenly empty of the toy. Yuuri pushed his shoulders down onto the bed and slid a hand down to Victor’s cock.

Yuuri was the one taking charge here. It was a pleasant sort of shock, but he’d lusted after Yuuri long enough today that it felt like a validation of his own desires to see Yuuri so hungry for him.  Victor wanted to fight, resist, but Yuuri’s quiet, pleased purrs kept him pinned to the bed as surely as the vines had.

He could only rock his hips up and feel the way Yuuri lowered himself onto his cock at last, as though Victor was his prize and he wanted to bottom out in one go to celebrate. 

Yuuri didn’t stifle his cry. He let his head fall back beautifully, and he settled back on his heels, using the motion of his writhing to start his pace. He rocked up and down. The cameras were gone, but Yuuri felt like putting on a show now more than ever.

“Victor, alpha, alpha!” Yuuri cried. His knuckles were white, clutching at Victor’s shoulders as he threw his body back. Yuuri was the conquering omega, the victor claiming his spoils and chasing his own pleasure. He was-

“Gorgeous,” Victor groaned. “Close, I’m close-”

Yuuri reached down and circled his fingers around Victor’s cock, squeezing hard around the knot until Victor’s breath rasped out in a shallow cry. “Please, a little longer, a little more,” Yuuri begged. Victor’s cock twitched inside of him, but it did not spill, did not soften. 

Yuuri pushed Victor down to the bed and rode him hard. Yuuri came on his stomach and kept going. God, he was beautiful. Victor had never seen anything so beautiful as this. His hair was slicked back and wet, his body shining with sweat and the taste of rain. 

Victor couldn’t bring himself to care about his own release, didn’t even feel himself starting to knot Yuuri until Yuuri clutched at it again, squeezing it until it went down once more. 

Something beautiful and powerful gleamed in his gaze. It shook Victor to his core. Yuuri lowered those dark eyes down to Victor’s. His whole body rumbled with the force of his purr. “Don’t make me put a ring on you,” Yuuri murmured. “Be a good boy and I’ll let you knot me, but not a moment before.”

It hurt. Not a bad hurt, but the sweetest sort of suffering as Yuuri’s tight, hot hole clutched at his cock, sucking him in deeper. He couldn’t help himself, couldn’t hold himself back no matter how badly he wanted to let Yuuri take his pleasure. “Yuuri, I need to knot, please, please, please,” he gasped.

It was so tight and hot, maddening. Yuuri came again with another broken cry, his body squeezing Victor’s cock tighter and tighter each time. Yuuri’s body around him was the sweetest torture, pure perfection around him and drawing him in more and more. 

Yuuri’s body was begging for a knot to fill it up. Every orgasm was milking Victor’s cock, but every twitch had Yuuri’s hand tight around the base and denying him before he could spill inside. 

He should have hated it. Maybe most alphas would have despised the loss of control. But Victor had the best possible view of Yuuri writhing in pleasure, Yuuri’s perfect toy. Better than that damned dildo he’d been using when Victor walked inside. 

Victor’s cock twitched again, and he made a disappointed sound. Yuuri squeezed his cock again, stilling his rocking long enough for Victor to fall back from the edge. Yuuri’s stamina was beyond comprehension, but Victor wanted him satisfied, wanted Yuuri to have everything he needed. 

Yuuri’s purring deepened. “Sshhh, Victor, I'm not finished yet. Lay back and let me enjoy your thick cock,” he said. His eyes were unfocused. The omega pheromones were thickening in the air. The more Yuuri’s instincts took him over, the more turned on he was. Victor tasted blood and realized he’d been biting his lip, that he’d bitten thorough. 

Yuuri bowed down, his hips never slowing, and he licked his way into Victor’s mouth, clutching Victor’s jaw in his soft hands. The tang of iron on their lips only made the hot, animal lust more intense. 

“So beautiful, Victor,” Yuuri moaned. His hips were going crazy. “So beautiful, beneath me while I ride your cock.” Lies. Yuuri was more beautiful by far. He was the definition of grace and power. He was taking the pleasure and spreading Victor beneath his fingertips, widing Victor up with nothing more than kisses and the way he took everything he wanted and made Victor his. 

There were no words for this feeling. Yuuri made his heart ache and his body seem to swell with heat and warmth, and only his hungry kisses could come anywhere near to the near-worshipful need to touch. He wouldn’t mind staying like this forever, with Yuuri wrapped around him like this. 

“You’re mine,” Yuuri said. His purrs were rumbling so deeply in his chest that Victor could feel them all the way down in his cock. “Mine… be my alpha, Victor, mine…”

Victor came. His dick jerked inside Yuuri, spilling hard and fast, hitting like a punch deep inside of him. Yuuri screamed, “Yes, yes, alpha, yes, ah~”

Victor could only watch as Yuuri bobbed on the cock as it softened, letting it tug at his pretty pink hole and catch on the rim, making the tip drag over his prostate. He was breathing hard. 

“Victor, you’re getting soft,” Yuuri whined. He rolled his hips, trying to coax Victor’s cock back to its old hardness, but Victor’s brain felt fuzzy and vague from the intensity of it all. “Get hard for me again, Victor,” Yuuri said, so sweetly, so gone.

The thick, rich scent of their scents mingled on the air, heavy as the weight of Yuuri above him. He couldn’t make sense of anything through the fog, couldn’t even tell if he popped his own knot, couldn’t tell if it had made Yuuri come. 

Yuuri started thrusting his hips up and down again. Even with his refractory period struggling to keep up, Yuuri was doing his best to coax Victor back to life inside him. 

Victor wanted to keep Yuuri trapped on his knot forever, feeling Victor harden inside him. He would be content if Yuuri kept him in bed forever, riding his thick cock. Victor squirmed at the thought, only for Yuuri’s hands to return to his hips, steadying him so he could keep his pace steady. 

"Stop fidgeting, Victor,” Yuuri said. He was breathless. His eyes were heavy, almost closed, as he looked down at Victor from above. “I just want to feel you in me.”

Victor was hard again so quickly. Yuuri’s warmth, his moans, his taste, his smell. Victor was suffering from a complete overstimulation of Yuuri and he was delirious with it. Yuuri clenched around him, breath shuddering as he spilled one more time onto Victor’s chest.

His body sagged, shoulders heaving. He paused for only a moment. Then his hips started to roll again. Yuuri’s hips wouldn’t stop, even as his chest labored to take a breath. “Knot, please, I want it, give me your knot now, Victor!” His voice pitched up. 

How could Victor resist such a pretty order. 

Victor could only moan, long and drawn out, as his knot popped and his come spilled deep inside Yuuri, locking them together. 

Yuuri grabbed his face. “Watch me,” he panted, as his lashes fluttered, watching Victor’s face closely. Yuuri moaned and purred as he rode out Victor’s orgasm, driving Victor completely mad. They were tied together, wrapped in one another’s arms. 

Yuuri’s fluttering eyes closed. He laid down and rested, finally content. 

Clarity came slowly over them both.

Victor slid his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. It was thick with tangles, sticks, leaves, the mess worsened by the damp ends. Brushing it out gave him something mindless to do, something thoughtless as his mind slowly pulled itself from the foggy depths it had slipped into in the arena. 

Yuuri’s head was cushioned on his chest. His hole fluttered sweetly, twitching around Victor’s knot as though it wanted more. “Mine,” Yuuri whispered. 

It hit him harder than he expected, and yet it didn’t seem so surprising in a way. Yuuri enthralled him. He had caught Victor, not just in ropes but completely by surprise. For years, omegas had run. None of them had ever stood tall and faced him. 

Yuuri was more than just a challenge. He was a never ending surprise, a kind of adrenaline high that sent Victor’s heart soaring. He looked at Yuuri’s sleepy face. His heart ached.

_ Oh. _

So this is what love feels like. 

  
  
  



End file.
